The present invention relates to a method for producing a polymer-based material. It also relates to the material obtained by such a method.
Such a production method makes it possible for example to produce a polymer-based material having a good breaking strength and/or a low plastic deformation on compression.
Methods for producing polymer-based materials are known.
For example, the article entitled “Preparation and Mechanical Properties of Micro- and Nano-sized SiC/Fluoroelastomer Composites” published in the “Journal of Wuhan University of Technology-Mater. Sci. Ed.” Vol 28 No. 4, August 2013 describes a production method in which a polymer (fluoroelastomer FKM) is mixed with particles (silicon carbide SiC), and shows that the incorporation of the particles improves certain mechanical properties of the polymer such as its breaking strength for example.
The purpose of the present invention is to propose a production method that further improves certain mechanical properties of a polymer with respect to the state of the art.